A Wake Up Call To Remember!
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Murdoc finds 2D dreaming about him and decides to make the singer's dream a reality, but without him knowing. Story Takes place during phase 1 Happy birthday Murdoc!


**Happy 666 everyone! And the reason I say that is because it is June 6th which is on a Friday which happens to be the 6th day of the week making it a 666! And it is also Murdoc's birthday! Happy birthday you bastard!**

**Here's another treat for All you loyal reader's! **

It was a quiet afternoon at Kong Studios.

Russel and Noodle were out for the day doing some shopping while 2D was sleeping in his room.

Murdoc Niccals was in his Winnebago half drunk out of his mind, doing whatever he does. The shirtless Demon had just finished two whole six packs of beer and was bored. He tried watching porn, he tried reading playboy magazines but none of them helped. He then remembered his singer 2D who was sleeping in his bedroom across the parking lot.

"Hmm... Maybe I should just go beat up Face-Ache." The Bassist casually said to himself.

Murdoc snickered and stood up.

The bassist needed some entertainment and it was not like the Dullard was going to do anything about it.

Murdoc opened his door and stumbled out of his "Love Shack on Wheels" then made his way across the parking lot and towards the Dullards bedroom.

The green skinned Bassist quietly opened the Singers door and Peeked inside. But when he did he saw his bandmate sleeping peacefully on the bed.

The Blunette's hair was falling over his eye's and he was sleeping on his back. But he was also talking in his sleep.

"Murdoc that tickles!" 2D quietly giggled in his sleep.

This shocked Murdoc. The bloody idiot was having a dream about him?!

The Bassist grinned and decided to listen to the singer as he talked in his sleep.

The Singer moaned in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach and continued to groan.

Murdoc listened carefully and he began to hear what sounded like moans of pleasure from his singer.

"Oh Murdoc!" 2D Moaned. "Yes right there!"

Then it clicked to him. 2D was having a dream of Murdoc and him having sex!

This made Murdoc quietly laugh to himself. He had no idea that, that was how his singer felt about him this whole time. It made a dirty thought form in the green man's mind.

Forget beating up the Dullard, this was way better than what he had originally planned.

He quietly crept over to where the younger man was sleeping and climbed ontop of the sleeping Bluenette.

Now the good thing about 2D was is that he was a extremely heavy sleeper. Not even an earthquake would wake him up. Which was a good thing for what Murdoc was going to do to him.

He pulled 2D's pants down exposing the singers small tight ass and quietly unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hardened length.

Murdoc then angled himself towards the singers Tight entrance and then gently thrusted into the singer. This caused 2D to moan and blush in his sleep.

Murdoc groaned upon entering the singer. He was tighter than any other woman he had slept with.

2D was not aware of what was going on, due to the fact that he was a heavy sleeper. But he still moaned loudly in his sleep.

"AAhh! Muds..." 2D Moaned. "You're so big."

Murdoc grinned and then gently bit the singers ear and whispered in it.

"How big am I?" Murdoc whispered grinning. He was actually glad that the Dullard wasn't awake for any of this.

"Y-You're...You're huge." 2D Moaned and buried his face into his pillow.

"Heheheh say it again Face-Ache." Murdoc licked the singers earlobe.

"You're huge." 2D obeyed.

"Good boy." Murdoc whispered and began thrusting at a Faster pace.

2D Moaned louder than before and begged for more.

"AAhh! Harder!" 2D exclaimed moaning. "Fuck me harder Muds!"

The Bassist chuckled and thrusted harder and deeper into his singer.

"Ah! Oh god!" 2D Moaned.

"Fuck Stuart, You're tight." Murdoc whispered into the younger man's ear. "Mmm do you know just how tight you are?"

2D Blushed in his sleep.

"Oh Murdoc, that feels so good!" 2D smiled in his sleep.

"Oh really?" Murdoc whispered. "Well then you're going to love this."

Murdoc reached under the vocalist and grabbed the singers member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

2D was unable to hold out anymore. He Came Screaming Murdoc's name and he came all over his bed sheets and his stomach.

Murdoc followed after spilling his release deep inside the vocalist.

"Aw yeah..." Murdoc had a satisfied expression on his face.

He grinned and pulled out of the Bluenette and pulled 2D's pants back up and stood up and zipped his pants back up and smirked at the sleeping singer. He smiled and Kissed his forehead and quietly left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Later that day Murdoc was in the kitchen getting a beer when 2D came in looking tired.

"What happened to you Face-Ache?" Murdoc asked.

"I don't know but when I woke up my arse was hurting." 2D replied. "Not only that but my bed sheets were sticky."

Murdoc blushed to himself.

2D noticed this.

"Why are you blushing?" 2D asked.

"Nothing Face-Ache." Murdoc answered not making any eye contact.

2D shook his head and grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked off rubbing his bottom in pain.

After he left the room Murdoc quietly smirked to himself.

"That is for me to know and for him to never find out." Murdoc chuckled to himself.


End file.
